


Rolling in filth

by the_smutty_king (the_laughing_king)



Series: affairs can be fun but are definitely no good [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Awkward Sex Talk, Cheating, Doggy Style, F/M, I am appalled at how quickly they cum, Infidelity, Unrealistic Sex, cursing, filthy rough sex, foul words, more like quickies, overuse of words, people who find it kinky to have affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_laughing_king/pseuds/the_smutty_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is having an affair with his ex-girlfriend Lavender from Hogwarts. And is thoroughly enjoying the thrill of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in filth

**Author's Note:**

> Good day everyone, very sorry about this. Just needed to get it off my chest haha. My writing isn't the best, there are awkwardly structured sentences and a massive overuse of words and apparently I need to get myself a thesaurus.

'Uh-uh-uh' Lavender gasped out with each thrust, 'Fuck, harder Ron! Fuck me harder!'

Ron grunted, then began snapping his hips faster, balls smacking Lavender's tight ass. 'God, you're so fucking tight! Tighter than fuck-' Lavender was slamming her hips backwards on to Ron's cock impatiently, face slack with pleasure.

'Shit Lav, i need to cum now' he gasped out, gripping her hips tightly while his hips continued to slam against her tight pussy. Ron dragged Lavender closer to his cock, slapping her butt cheek harshly with his right palm, groping and pinching her plump ass.

'Ron! Again Ron, again!' She whined in ecstasy, feeling dirty and slutty. _This was a married man. Fuuuck she was getting fucked by a married man._ Just the thought of her forbidden lover's faithful wife waiting for his return home while he fucked the daylights out of her made her wet. _I'm such a fucking slut._ She lightly giggled at the thought, then moaned loudly as Ron began to fuck her pussy harder. Pulling out his cock slowly, he patiently pushed his cock in her loosened pussy, rubbing his hard cock against her moist walls.

'So good, love your cock won-won!' Mouth gaping open, Lavender drooled into her cum-stained bedsheets and allowed Ron to play with her body as he wished. Feeling the familiar incoming orgasm, Lavender raised her butt to Ron's cock and tightened her pussy.

'Lav! Fuck don't do- fuck!' Slamming his cock frantically into Lavender's pussy, Ron reached under her to pinch and stroke her clit. 'Fuck, i'm gonna cum in your pussy,' Lavender moaned in response, shaking her hips desperately on Ron's fingers, 'Take my fucking cum, you slut,' as Ron pounded Lavender's pussy wildly, grunting a final 'Take it' he cummed, desperately pumping his cum into her pussy, faintly feeling her walls tighten and quiver around his cock as she spurted her pussy juices on his cock.

Lavender hummed in pleasure as Ron pulled out of her body, feeling his cum run down her thighs from her loosened pussy. 'Fuck won-won, how do you make me feel so good?' She turned to grab his arms, pulling his weight on to her weakened body, kissing his lips softly.

'Do you need to leave now, or do you want to fuck again?' Lavender spread her legs under Ron, pulling his fingers to stroke at her swollen pussy. 'Although...' She stopped to smile mischievously, 'I might need a couple of minutes, you did fuck me twice already.' Lavender giggled and clenched her pussy tightly, feeling the satisfying pleasure of cum in her pussy.

Ron chuckled and slipped his wet fingers into her pussy, pumping slowly as he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Lavender opened her mouth in response, exchanging tongue kisses with Ron as he slipped his saliva into her mouth. She moaned lowly and swallowed, feeling the heat build up in her lower body once more.

'No, i need to leave now,' Ron whispers as he rises to his knees and moves off the bed. 'Hermione's making dinner tonight,' he says nonchalantly as he picks up his clothing, 'I've gotta get home soon.'

Clucking her tongue in disapproval, Lavender climbs out of her bed towards Ron. Softly kissing his neck and shoulders, she slowly descends to her knees, kissing and licking her way down. Lavender licks her lips at Ron's plump cock, and slowly licks the mushroom head, sliding his cock further and further into her mouth.

Thrusting unconsciously into her wet heat, Ron clasps her head in his hands, slowly moving his cock in and out of her mouth.

'Fuck Lav, not now-'

Lavender hums around Ron's cock, hands grasping his firm waist as she slowly bobs her head up and down on his cock. Pulling off, she gasps out 'Well, I need a proper bye-bye, don't I?' _And if that means he'll be late to his dinner date with his beloved wife.. well, who's asking._ Snickering softly under her breath, she kisses the purple head of his cock and slowly licks around his cock, looking up into Ron's eyes all the while.

Ron groans at her stare and after a moment of indecision, rocks his hips into her face, stuffing her mouth with his cock. _Fuck who cares anyways, I'll just cum in her mouth and go straight home after. It's not like it'll take long, not with Lav's dedication to his cock._ Gripping her head tightly with his calloused fingers, he drove his cock into her mouth, hearing the wet smack of his balls against her chin.

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said, very awkward writing. And perspectives seem to change every paragraph? I reaally need to learn to write better.


End file.
